1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a bag equipped with a spout(s) by inserting a spout(s) in the mouth(s) of a bag and sealing the spout(s) and bag mouth(s) (including sealing of the opening part of the bag mouth(s)).
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H10-291509 discloses an apparatus in which the chain of a rotary apparatus is provided with a plurality of holding means and is intermittently rotated, spouts are supplied to the holding means and are transported along the movement path of the chain, and in the course of this movement the spout and bag are sealed, thus manufacturing a bag equipped with a spout; then steps are performed such as evacuating the bag interior and filling it with contents, etc. In the process of manufacturing a bag equipped with a spout, a halted bag with its bag mouth opened is moved horizontally toward the spout in the insertion position, thus allowing the bag to overlap the spout (insertion of the spout), and then the spout and bag are sealed by a heating member.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2004-136904 discloses an apparatus in which a plurality of container holding parts that hold bags in a horizontal state are provided at the periphery of an intermittently rotating table; and each time the table halts, manufacturing steps including supplying of a bag, opening of the bag mouth and expanding of the body of the bag, inserting of a spout, sealing, cooling, etc. are sequentially performed at the intermittently halting positions.
In the apparatus shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2004-136904, bags are intermittently transported along a movement path in a horizontal state; and each time the bag halts, steps including opening of a bag mouth, inserting of a spout, sealing, cooling, etc. are sequentially performed at the intermittently halting positions
In the apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H5-131573, bags are horizontally carried on a bag carrying stand and intermittently transported; and each time the bag halts, steps including supplying of a bag and spout, opening of the bag mouth, inserting of the spout, sealing of the spout and bag, etc. are sequentially performed at the intermittently halting positions
In the apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Nos. H10-291509, 2004-136904 and 10-323920, the step of inserting a spout into a bag and the step of sealing the spout and bag are performed at the same halting position. Therefore, such a halting position makes the step that controls the speed, and the problem arises that improving the performance of the apparatus (pieces/minute) is difficult. Also, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H10-323920, the many container holding parts are packed in with their many respective mechanisms, so the structure of the container holding part is complicated, causing problems of increased cost and issues regarding cleaning, maintenance, etc.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H5-131573, inserting a spout into a bag mouth is a process of two stages: first the spout is temporarily inserted in a port holder, and then the port holder is moved horizontally and the spout is inserted in the bag mouth. Therefore, the number of steps required increases, and the number of halting positions increases; and in addition, the apparatus itself becomes large size-wise. Also, since the spout is loosely held by the port holder, when the capacity increase is made in the apparatus (for instance, when the working speed of the apparatus is increased), the spout would be displaced in its longitudinal direction. In addition, the fit-in type of port holders for the bag carrying stand need to be provided so as to be able to move horizontally and also need drive mechanisms therefore. Thus, the problem is that the bag carrying stand mechanism is complicated.